urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikki Glass series
The Nikki Glass series , also called The Descendents series — written by Jenna Black. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy, Mythology Series Description or Overview Two rival groups of immortals vie for power. Both groups call themselves Liberi Deorum, which is Latin for "children of the gods" because their ancestors were the gods of various cultures. One group—the Olympians—believe that they are the master race of the Liberi because they accept only Descendants of the Greek gods, whom they believe are far superior to the rest of the theistic panoply. The other Liberi group is much more diverse because it accepts Descendants of the gods of all cultures. Fang-tastic: NIKKI GLASS / DESCENDANTS SERIES Lead's Species *Descendent of Artemis Primary Supe *Gods What Sets it Apart *The main characters are children of Gods. Narrative Type and Narrators *First person narrative told by Nikki Glass, protagonist. Books in Series Nikki Glass / The Descendents series: # Dark Descendant (2011) # Deadly Descendant (2012) # Rogue Descendant (2013) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 2.5. Pros and Cons (2013) ~ ebook short, 82 pages (Nikki) * Free Reads: Jenna Black - www.jennablack.com Other Series by Author onsite Morgan Kingsley series World Building Setting Alternate Washington, D.C. Places: * Supernatural Elements ✥ Para-PI, Greek Mythology, Liberi Deorum ("children of the gods"), Tree of Life, Norse gods, Greek gods, Egyptian gods, , , , Glossary: *'Liiberi': Descendents of gods from multiple mythologies 'Groups & Organizations': *'Two Types of God Descendents': :* Olympians: believe they're the superior race being descendants of Greek gods. :* Liberi: diverse because it accepts Descendants of the gods of all cultures World The two groups vie for power. Each Liberi is marked with a holographic glyph that represents his or her ancestral god or goddess and can be seen only by another Liberi. Each Liberi also has a unique magical power that corresponds to his or her godly ancestor. The good guys are led by Anderson Kane, a powerful immortal (but not a Liberi) with a mysterious personal history. The Olympians are led by the evil Konstantin Galanos, whose ancestral god is the fiery Helios. In essence, Anderson's group believes that the Liberi should use their supernatural powers to help make the world a better place, while the Olympians believe that they should spend their time purifying the ranks of the Liberi, which to them means purging all Descendants and Liberi who are not Greek in origin. "It had always been the Olympian policy under Konstantin that when they discovered a family of Descendants, they would kill them all, except for children under the age of five, who would be raised to believe in the Olympian ideal—and would later be used as lethal weapons against other Liberi." (Rogue Descendant, p. 18) As explained to our heroine: "A long time ago, when the ancient gods were still around, they had children with mortals. Before the gods left Earth, they gave each of their children a seed from the Tree of Life. This seed made them immortal, and the Liberi thought they were gods themselves as a result. The only limitation they had—as far as they knew—was that they couldn't make their own children immortal....What the first Liberi didn't know until too late was that anyone with even a drop of divine blood—in other words, all their children and Descendants—could steal their immortality by killing them." (Dark Descendant, p. 41) In other words, if a mortal Descendant of the gods steals a seed by killing a Liberi, he or she will achieve immorality by becoming a Liberi. So, a Liberi can be permanently killed only by a Descendant, who then becomes a Liberi. If a human or another Liberi kills a Liberi, the death is only temporary, and the dead Liberi will come back to life. This life-death-resurrection cycle happens to several Liberi, including the heroine, during the course of the series. Both the Olympians and Anderson's Liberi are always on the lookout for Descendants and unallied Liberi. The Olympians try to coerce Greek Descendants and Liberi into joining them, but they generally kill the non-Greek ones, whom they believe to be weak and worthless. Anderson's group tries to save all Descendants and Liberi, creating fake personal records to hide them from the Olympians. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Jenna Black: NIKKI GLASS/DESCENDANTS SERIES Protagonist ✥ Nikki Glass is a private investigator. Orphaned and raised in the Foster care system, Nikki was adopted by the Glass family. After running into members of a strange "cult", Nikki discovers that her birthright is something she never suspected. Nikki is a decendant of the Greek Goddess, Artemis. Because Artemis was the virgin goddess, descendants of Artemis are extremely rare. The "cult" that Nikki was investigating, turns out to be a band of Liberi, descendants of other deities, each with their own unique powers. Things do not go smoothly at first because there are two warring factions of Liberi and while both sides want the rare Artemis descendant to join them, both sides are also extremely paranoid and distrustful. Their initial suspicious aggression causes Nikki to run from both factions. ~ Goodreads | Reader L-D Private investigator. Descendant of Artemis. She was involved in a car accident that killed Emmitt. She discovers that she is a Liberi, an Immortal descendant of Artemis. She joins Anderson's side to protect her sister. ~ Shelfari ✥ Talk about a smart, resourceful, and resilient character. Nikki Glass was made for the urban fantasy genre. She doesn’t ever shrink or shy away from reality once it’s shown to her. She has a few momentary mental freak-outs, but she never lets that keep her from doing what needs to be done. Her thought processes are very pragmatic and once she’s made up her mind, she doesn’t dither around indecisively; she acts. She’s the kind of character you want to be friends with, no matter how dangerous her life becomes. ~ Goodreads | All Things Urban Fantasy Sidekick Name: — What: — Sidekick-to: — About: — Book First Seen In: Characters Chart Fang-tastic Fiction: Jenna Black: NIKKI GLASS / DESCENDANTS SERIES To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Jenna Black * Website: Jenna Black - www.jennablack.com * Genres: Urban Fantasy, YA Urban Fantasy, YA Science Ficiton Bio: Jenna Black is your typical writer. Which means she's an "experience junkie." She got her BA in physical anthropology and French from Duke University. Once upon a time, she dreamed she would be the next Jane Goodall, camping in the bush making fabulous discoveries about primate behavior. Then, during her senior year at Duke, she did some actual research in the field and made this shocking discovery: primates spend something like 80% of their time doing such exciting things as sleeping and eating. Concluding that this discovery was her life's work in the field of primatology, she then moved on to such varied pastimes as grooming dogs and writing technical documentation. She writes paranormal romance for Tor and urban fantasy for Bantam Dell. ~ Goodreads | Jenna Black Cover Artist * Artist—Book 1: Nathália Suellen: — Source: ISFdb: Cover: Dark Descendant * Artist—Books 2–3: Craig White: — Source: ISFdb: Cover: Rogue Descendantand CRAIG WHITE Illustrator-Behind the Author | The Reading Cafe ~ Deadly Descendent Publishing Information * Publisher: Pocket Books * Author Page: # Dark Descendant: Paperback, 325 pages, April 26-2011 — ISBN-1451606796 # Deadly Descendant: # Rogue Descendant: Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Dark Descendant (2011): From the acclaimed author of the Morgan Kingsley, Exorcist books comes the gripping first novel in a new series about a private eye who discovers, to her surprise, that she’s an immortal huntress. Nikki Glass can track down any man. But when her latest client turns out to be a true descendant of Hades, Nikki now discovers she can’t die. . . . Crazy as it sounds, Nikki’s manhunting skills are literally god-given. She’s a living, breathing descendant of Artemis who has stepped right into a trap set by the children of the gods. Nikki’s new “friends” include a descendant of Eros, who uses sex as a weapon; a descendant of Loki, whose tricks are no laughing matter; and a half-mad descendant of Kali who thinks she’s a spy. But most powerful of all are the Olympians, a rival clan of immortals seeking to destroy all Descendants who refuse to bow down to them. In the eternal battle of good god/bad god, Nikki would make a divine weapon. But if they think she’ll surrender without a fight, the gods must be crazy. . . ~ Goodreads | Dark Descendant ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Deadly Descendant (2012): Nikki Glass can track down any man. But when her latest client turns out to be a true descendant of Hades, Nikki now discovers she can’t die. . . . Crazy as it sounds, Nikki’s manhunting skills are literally god-given. She’s a living, breathing descendant of Artemis who has stepped right into a trap set by the children of the gods. Nikki’s new “friends” include a descendant of Eros, who uses sex as a weapon; a descendant of Loki, whose tricks are no laughing matter; and a half-mad descendant of Kali who thinks she’s a spy. But most powerful of all are the Olympians, a rival clan of immortals seeking to destroy all Descendants who refuse to bow down to them. In the eternal battle of good god/bad god, Nikki would make a divine weapon. But if they think she’ll surrender without a fight, the gods must be crazy. ~ Deadly Descendant (Nikki Glass 2) ~ Shelfari ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Rogue Descendant (2013): The third novel in an action-packed urban fantasy series from the acclaimed author of the Morgan Kingsley, Exorcist books—starring a female private eye who discovers that she’s an immortal huntress. No longer the leader of the Olympians, Konstantin has now gone into hiding. Konstantin is vulnerable, and Anderson believes now is the perfect time to destroy his nemesis. He orders private eye Nikki Glass to use her powers to locate Konstantin, and she balks at the idea until a series of attacks leads her to believe that Konstantin is gunning for her and Anderson instead of remaining safely in hiding. Nikki’s search is complicated by Cyrus—Konstantin’s son and the new leader of the Olympians—who threatens retribution should his father be killed. The complications mount up as Nikki begins to suspect that Konstantin might not be behind the attacks after all. The only person who hates Konstantin more than Anderson does is Anderson’s estranged wife, Emma, who has joined the Olympians. And Nikki knows Emma would be more than happy if Anderson and his people embroil themselves in an all-out war against the Olympians—a war they cannot hope to win. As Nikki tries to figure out who the true enemy is, she deals with her tumultuous relationship with Jamaal, who struggles to control his death magic. But being loved by a descendant of a death goddess is the least of Nikki’s worries. ~ Rogue Descendant (Nikki Glass 3) ~ Shelfari First Sentences # Dark Descendant (2011) — My entire world shattered on a cold, rainy, miserable night in early December. # Deadly Descendant (2012) — There's nothing like breaking things to lift a girl's spirits when she's had a lousy day. # Rogue Descendant (2013) — "It's time, Nikki," Anderson said. Quotes *Jenna Black Quotes (Author of Glimmerglass) *Nikki Glass Series ~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain Dark Descendant (Nikki Glass, #1) by Jenna Black *Lists That Contain Deadly Descendant (Nikki Glass, #2) by Jenna Black *Lists That Contain Rogue Descendant (Nikki Glass, #3) by Jenna Black Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) * Wicked City series * Agent of Hel series * Cassandra Palmer series * Webmage series * Iron Druid Chronicles * Dark-Hunter series * Arcadia Bell series * Elemental Assassin series * Blood Singer series * Shades of Fury series * Nyx Fortuna series * Hell on Earth series * Veil series * Dark Breed series * Midgard series Category links at bottom of page Notes See Also * Morgan Kingsley series * Jenna Black * Craig White * Chicks Kick Butt (2011) * Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance (2008) * Don Sipley * Gene Mollica * ~ * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * Jenna Black | Nikki Glass books ~ Author * Nikki Glass series by Jenna Black ~ Goodreads * Jenna Black ~ FF * Descendants / Nikki Glass, Immortal Huntress - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Nikki Glass Series ~ Shelfari * Nikki Glass | Series ~ LibraryThing * FictFact - Nikki Glass series by Jenna Black ~ FictFact * Jenna Black - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) * Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Jenna Black: NIKKI GLASS/DESCENDANTS SERIES The World, Characters, etc: *Nikki Glass Series ~ Shelfari *Fang-tastic Fiction: Jenna Black: NIKKI GLASS/DESCENDANTS SERIES *Jenna Black - Fun Stuff - .jennablack.com Other Series: *Goodreads | Faeriewalker series by Jenna Black *Goodreads | Morgan Kingsley series by Jenna Black *Goodreads | The Guardians of the Night series by Jenna Black *Goodreads | Replica Trilogy by Jenna Black Reviews: * Articles: Interviews: *Interview with author Jenna Black + Giveaway | Book Lovers Inc. *Jenna Black Interview, Bibliography and Review List - LoveVampires.com - The Site Dedicated To Vampire Fiction *RT Convention Guest Blog: Jenna Black | Dark Faerie Tales Artists: *Craig White - Summary Bibliography *Nathália Suellen - Summary Bibliography Author: *Jenna Black - www.jennablack.com *Goodreads | Jenna Black (Author of Glimmerglass) *Jenna Black - RomanceWiki *Jenna Black | Books by Jenna Black | About Jenna Black | Book Reviews & Recommendations | Bookish.com Community, Fan Sites: * Gallery of Book Covers Dark Descendant (Nikki Glass -1).jpg|1. Dark Descendant (2011—Nikki Glass series) by Jenna Black—art: Nathália Suellen ~ Read Chapter|link=http://www.jennablack.com/excerpt-dark-descendant.php Descendant (Nikki Glass|2. Deadly Descendant (2012—Nikki Glass series) by Jenna Black—art: Craig White ~ Chapter Rogue Descendant (Nikki Glass #3) by Jenna Black.jpg|3. Rogue Descendant (2013—Nikki Glass series) by Jenna Black—art: Craig White ~ Chapter|link=http://www.jennablack.com/excerpt-rogue-descendant.php Category:Paranormal Detectives: Cop or P.I. Category:Gods, Myth as Main Supe Category:Gods Category:Greek Mythology Category:Magical Objects Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Female Lead Category:Series Category:Death as a Character